renaldomcleodfandomcom-20200215-history
Renaldomcleod Wiki
Nuclear Family A nuclear family is a family group consisting of two parents and their children. It is in contrast to a single-parent family and extended family. Nuclear families typically center on a married couple; the nuclear family may have any number of children. There are differences in definition among observers; some definitions allow only biological children that are full-blood siblings, but others allow for a stepparent and any mix of children In its most common usage, the term nuclear family refers to a household consisting of a father, a mother and their children all in one household dwelling. Many individuals are part of two nuclear families in their lives: the family of origin in which they are offspring, and the family of procreation in which they are a parent. There are a number of advantages for having a nuclear family. Let's take a look at a couple of them, now. In today's traditional nuclear families, it is common to have dual incomes. Both parents work to provide financial stability for the household, creating a larger cash flow to supply the basic family needs of housing, food and healthcare. Financial stability also allows the parents to provide additional extracurricular opportunities for their children, such as music or athletic lessons. These opportunities allow children to flourish socially and develop a higher level of confidence. A 2-parent household is more likely to have a higher consistency with raising their children. By reaching agreements on discipline and modeling appropriate behavior, parents act as a team to strengthen and reinforce child behavior. Children get consistent messages about behavioral expectations. Nuclear families have more daily routines, like eating dinner together, adding to consistency. Nuclear families tend to establish stronger bonds as they work together and rely on one another to overcome challenges. Children witness their parents' supportive and loving relationships, which help them learn how to interact appropriately. Nuclear families tend to be more resilient when faced with obstacles as they learn to problem solve together and support each other emotionally. A nuclear family has advantages and disadvantages. The advantages are as as follow; The nuclear family develops personality. Parents and children socialize together and in most cases the child is disciplined by the parents. By this the child know what is right or wrong. The child learn the values that contributes to good character. The parents also tend to be caring, respectful and loving to each other and to their children. When they have disagreements, they tend to tolerate each other and work their problems out. In this family type, the children are closer to the parents. this is good and it gives children a sense of belonging and it helps the child to be cared for by the parents. Think about how good it is to grow up with mommy and daddy. Both can receive a salary to care for their household. Children can have discussions and speak to parents about their discomfort or problems faced. The nuclear family also contributes toward women having better conditions. Mothers/ wives get enough time to look after their children and they get enough time to manage her house according to her own idea without any interference from elders. The husband/ father gets a sense of security that he is incharge of his family and he is the bread winner and with this, he devotes more attention to his wife and child/ children knowing that he has less persons to care for. The Disavantages of a nuclear family are few but they still exist. In this type of family, children at times feel insecure. Most times mother and father goes to work, hence children are cared for by helpers in the absence of parents. Lonliness can be a disadvantage in that if one parent dies, or a child is away from the family especially for school purposesly, the presence of that person will be missed. If a parent migrate to another country in the case of pregnancy or to work, family members will feel lonely and neglected. Reference https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuclear_family See videos below on the nuclear family; [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMLJSIpce8A https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMLJSIpce8A] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGqi6dR7bhA&feature=youtu.be https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGqi6dR7bhA&feature=youtu.be] Category:Browse